ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feelings of the Heart
Story Sonic and Megaman arrive in the next room, which is being guarded by Colonel, and a large water mass, resembling Yellow Devil, with a mechanical eye in the center of it. Megaman: Colonel. They must’ve revived him when he obeyed Wily’s commands. Sonic: And that looks like Chaos if I’ve ever seen it. But the eye is new. Megaman: Wily’s handiwork. That looks like one of his Devil robots. I’ll handle that. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Laser Man: Laser Man! Laser Man fires a laser from his Mega Buster, it hitting Chaos Devil and exploding, though not piercing through the outer level of water. Chaos Devil fires sharpened whips of water at him, shattering on impact with him, and wrapping around him. Laser Man fires a quick laser that cuts through the water whips, as he leaps back out of the way. Sonic dashes at Colonel, who thrusts his sword forward, the nuclear energy shooting for Sonic. Sonic curls up and rolls underneath, hitting Colonel’s leg. Colonel spins with precision to strike Sonic, slightly singeing Sonic. Sonic charges and goes to stop Colonel, him blocking it with the hilt of his blade. Sonic: Ack! This guy’s like a nuclear reactor! Laser Man punches Chaos Devil back, which extends a fist that resembles a serpent’s head. Laser Man fires a laser, splattering the serpent fist. Laser Man: That’s post-Duo Colonel? That means he is a nuclear reactor! Switch targets! Laser Man leaps at Colonel, going to punch him with the Mega Buster. Colonel parries it, as Sonic runs off, heading towards Chaos Devil. It shoots water tentacles at Sonic, who dodges with ease. Sonic: Sheesh, Chaos! You need to slim down on all that water. How about I just take out that big eye of yours?! Sonic curls up, and goes to ram the eye. Chaos Devil closes its mouth, as Sonic gets sucked into the water body, holding his breath. Laser Man kicks Colonel away, who scowls in fury. Laser Man detects Sonic in trouble, aiming his arm back over there. Laser Man: We’re at an extreme disadvantage here. Laser Man fires a laser, popping the water and letting Sonic flow out. Colonel yells, as he sticks his sword into the ground. Nuclear bursts occur, as streams of nuclear energy break through the floor, heading straight at Laser Man. It slams into him, sending him flying back, reverting. Chaos Devil captures Megaman in water tentacles, as he struggles to get free. Megaman: Oh, you’re kidding me! Chaos Devil starts pulling Megaman into its water body, as Megaman struggles to reach the Omnitrix. He muscles through, and slaps it down. Bright Man is pulled completely into Chaos Devil. Bright Man: (Gargled) Bright Man! Bright Man opens its skull, releasing lightning, electrocuting Chaos Devil. Bright Man blasts his way free, while Sonic is on the run from Colonel’s attacks. Bright Man: Perhaps this timeline Colonel has Iris’ emotions file still in it, but simply repressed. If I could re-trigger its individualism… Sonic: Stop talking to yourself and help me! Bright Man: I’ve got it! Keep its attention for a few moments. Sonic: You serious? Sonic dashes at Colonel, who swings an expanded sword. Sonic turns on a dime and runs away from it. Bright Man uses lightning to levitate and fly behind Colonel. Bright Man then traps Colonel in the lightning, immobilizing him. Colonel: Agh! Let me go! Bright Man uses his lightning and right pincer hand to open a compartment on Colonel’s back, accessing the control panel. Bright Man: Let’s see, destructive desires, combat skills, movement patterns. Aha! I do believe that I’ve found it! Sonic: Then do something about it! Sonic is running around Chaos Devil, keeping its attention on him instead of at Bright Man. Bright Man types into the panel, as fast as he can with only one hand. He then presses the confirm button, as Colonel powers down for a moment. Bright Man: Now, once he turns back on, he should have the Iris’ emotions program reactivated, and should have sentience again. Bright Man presses a button, turning Colonel back on. He looks around, confused. Colonel: Huh? What? Where, am I? Bright Man: Colonel, do you recognize me? Colonel spins around, as Bright Man reverts. Colonel: Megaman, enemy of Dr. Wily. Megaman: Am I your enemy? Colonel: (Struggling) No. You, are a friend. Megaman: I’m glad. Can you help us out? We need to move on, but that thing is getting in our way. Megaman points to Chaos Devil, which has Sonic trapped in water tentacles. Sonic flails and struggles to escape, as Megaman fires buster shots, destroying the tentacles, dropping Sonic. Sonic dashes backwards, rejoining Megaman. Colonel: I will, hold it off. Go. Megaman: Thanks, Colonel. Sonic! Let’s move. Megaman runs off, Sonic running after him. Chaos Devil extends water tentacles, as Colonel uses his sword to slice through them. Colonel: You won’t get past me. End Scene Megaman and Sonic run down the hallway, a doorway with a blinding light coming out of it. Sonic: That looks like the light from the Chaos Emeralds! Eggman is right beyond that door! Megaman: Along with Wily. We can stop them once and for all! Sonic: I wonder what giant killer robot they’ve managed to build to try and stop us. They always try some desperate attempt. Megaman: In that case, we need to be ready for it. A black dot forms in the blinding light, as it gets bigger as they approaches them. It is Metal Sonic, a robot version of Sonic, who shoots through and rams Sonic, knocking him backwards. Megaman tries to skid to a stop and turn around, but slides through the doorway, the door closing after him. Megaman pounds on the door, and backs away. Megaman: Darn it! They got us separated. Eggman: Exactly the plan! Megaman turns, seeing Eggman and Wily up on a catwalk, a large robot in the background. Eggman: I must say, I was impressed with Dr. Wily’s plan to separate you two. I wanted to destroy both of you together. Wily: But after we agreed to that, we couldn’t decide on which one to fight. That’s when Dr. Eggman suggested you to take advantage of your, weakness. Megaman: Nice try. You haven’t found a weak spot in me all this time. Megaman aims and fires the Mega Buster, shooting at them. Eggman snaps his fingers, as a humanoid robot comes from the shadows, moving into the trajectory and taking the shots, its head and arms being dislocated. The limbs snap back into place, as the robot jumps down, being on level with Megaman. Megaman’s eyes widen in shock, seeing it is a robotized Eirene. Megaman: Eirene? Eggman: When targeting an adversary, you always capture what they hold dearest to them. Wily: Nothing that I ever considered before, because you worked so hard to remain detached from the world. Eggman: But upon remembering your girlfriend here, she seemed like a perfect candidate! Unable to defend herself, and a perfect target for our new robotization process! While not having any unique abilities, she is still a powerful fighter. Wily: So now, we ask you this question, Megaman. Eggman: Can you, Wily & Eggman: Harm your dear friend? Megaman: What a waste of time. Megaman gets ready to activate the Omnitrix, as Metal Eirene dashes in, thrusting bladed fingers at Megaman. Megaman swings his Mega Buster around to deflect it, and goes to punch Metal Eirene. An image of Eirene’s face flashes in Megaman’s head, as his fist stops inches from Metal Eirene’s face. Megaman looks confused on why he stopped, as Metal Eirene kicks him square in the chest, sending him flying into the door. Megaman: What? Why, couldn’t I? Metal Eirene charges in and grabs Megaman, slamming him into the ground. Megaman, lying on the ground, aims his Mega Buster at her, charging to fire. An image of Eirene looking through her Roman mythology book flashes, as Megaman stops his attack, lowering the buster. Metal Eirene jets her foot out, kicking Megaman in the jaw, causing him to skid along the floor. Metal Eirene then leaps up to come stomping down at Megaman, who rolls out of the way. Megaman stands, as Metal Eirene releases a fury of punches and kicks, Megaman remaining on the defensive. Eggman and Wily laugh above. Wily: What a spectacle! He is completely inept when it comes to attacking her. Eggman: Just like I’ve said before. Emotions cloud even the best of senses. I bet that he’ll surrender here pretty soon. Wily: Megaman doesn’t give up. I bet that he’ll just take the beating till his death. Eggman: The winner is the smartest of the two of us! Wily: Agreed! Eggman and Wily shake on it. Megaman gets kicked to the ground, as Metal Eirene thrusts her fingers at him. He dodges, the fingers piercing through the floor. Megaman fires a few shots, them hitting at Metal Eirene’s feet. She dashes at him, as Megaman points the Mega Buster right at Metal Eirene’s face. Eirene’s smiling face appears, as Megaman lowers the Mega Buster, closing his eyes. Metal Eirene punches Megaman, knocking him to the ground. Megaman: Enough. I surrender. Wily: Eh?! Eggman: Well. It seems like I understand him a bit better than you. Wily: But, uragh! Eggman: Excellent job, Metal Eirene. Now, kill him. Wily: What? Kill him?! You do that, and the Omnitrix is lost! Eggman: Yes. The only thing that has stopped you, erased. Much better than losing it again, isn’t it? Wily: But there’s still another one! You can’t! Eggman: Metal Eirene, go. Megaman sits up, Metal Eirene kicking him down. She steps on his chest, keeping him down. She motions her arm back, going to impale Megaman in the face. Megaman closes his eyes, accepting it. Eirene: Megaman, you idiot! Megaman opens his eyes, raising and firing a buster shot in the blink of an eye, blasting Metal Eirene away. Eggman and Wily gape in shock and frustration. Megaman: Sorry, Eirene. But you wouldn’t want me to go easy if it meant saving you. (He activates the Omnitrix) And I will save you. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. He takes Cream’s form, as he wears the blue Mega-Tech armor around him, except on his arms, which reveals his cream colored fur. His left hand is the Mega Buster, as the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Cream Man: Cream Man! Metal Eirene dashes to jab at Cream Man, who raises his leg, kicking Metal Eirene. The kick releases a shockwave, launching Metal Eirene back. She catches the ground, skidding back as her nails peeling the floor away. Cream Man glides over the ground at her, swinging the Mega Buster fist at her. Metal Eirene blocks the attack, as Cream Man flies skyward. He surveys the field, seeing a containment chamber on the other side of the balcony that Eggman and Wily are on. Cream Man: That containment chamber would make sense. Now, to get her into it. Metal Eirene leaps up after Cream Man, grabbing onto his leg. Her weight drags him down, as Cream Man punches at her with his Mega Buster arm. Metal Eirene blocks it, as they exchange a series of punches as they fall. They hit the ground, as Cream Man hovers backwards from the collision sight. Metal Eirene lunges for him, but Cream Man stomps the air, a shockwave blowing her back. Cream Man reverts, as he dials in the Omnitrix. Wily: Destroy him! Before he transforms again! Metal Eirene lunges for Megaman, who slabs down the Omnitrix. Metal Eirene swipes at thin air, Megaman being gone. A blue blur runs by, revealing it to be Sonic, wearing the Mega-Tech armor. He has the Mega Buster on his left arm, as the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Sonic Man: Sonic Man! Eggman: Sonic?! He can turn into Sonic now?! Sonic Man: Yes, I can. And I see through all of your tricks. Don’t know or care what the endgame here is, but it’s over. Sonic Man dashes at Metal Eirene, circling around her. She spins around trying to keep up, when Sonic Man curls up and rams her, sending her flying into the air. She flies towards the containment chamber, as Sonic Man dashes in and leaps up after her, grabbing on and spinning with her, slamming her into the ground. Sonic Man then types into the containment chamber, as it slides open. Sonic Man grabs Metal Eirene and tosses her in. Eggman: What is he doing?! Wily: He realized that’s the robotization chamber! Eggman: How?! Wily: He’s an expert in robotics! Eggman: Oh, that would’ve been lovely for you to tell me before! Sonic Man dashes by, tripping both Eggman and Wily, them hitting the floor. He then arrives back over at the chamber. Sonic Man: Quiet up there! I’m working! Sheesh! Sonic Man types at lightning speed onto the keyboard, as gas flows into the chamber. The chamber is filled with it, as it obscures the inside. When the gas fades, Eirene is back to normal, unconscious. Sonic Man opens the chamber, pulling Eirene out. Sonic Man: Hey there. You okay? Eirene: Ugh. Megaman? Where am I? Sonic Man: On Wily’s flying fortress. I’m getting you out of here. Sonic Man swoops Eirene off her feet, as he runs towards the door. Sonic Man reverts, Megaman stumbling to maintain balance. Megaman: Not good. Sonic, get in here! A crash occurs, Megaman spinning around. Eggman and Wily are inside the Egg-Wily Machine X, a robot with Wily’s skull head, centipede tail and lion paw feet with propulsers. It has a round red and black body like Eggman’s, the mustache of Eggman, and arms with pincer fingers. Eggman & Wily: Now, let the destruction commence! Characters * Megaman * Sonic * Eirene Villains * Colonel (reprogramed for good) * Chaos Devil * Eggman * Wily * Metal Sonic * Metal Eirene Aliens Used * Laser Man * Bright Man * Cream Man (first appearance) * Sonic Man (first appearance) Trivia * The battle against Metal Eirene was originally to end with Megaman losing the Mega Buster and the Omnitrix, only to regain it. * Megaman learns that he has emotions for Eirene. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Sonic Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc